Axel's Return II: Wrath of the Superior
by Syris Noir
Summary: Sequel to Axel's Return. Sort of a midquel, a twoshot behind the scenes look at what happened while Sora and co. were returning to Hollow Bastion. Read my prequel first though, and at least get midway through KHII. That is all.
1. Prolouge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

Put simply, this is a prologue, a direct dialogue from KH II. I didn't write it (though I did correct some of the grammar) but it is necessary to explain the rest of the story.

(Xemnas starts to disappear; Mickey runs up and jumps into the portal after him)

Sora: He's gone...

(Sora slumps to the ground and slams his fist into it. Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder)

Donald: Sora, Goofy.

Goofy: What's goin' on?

Axel: Way to fall right into their trap.

(They see Axel leaning against a rock)

Axel: C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless---that's his big master plan.

Donald: Xemnas?

Axel: The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S.

Goofy: Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?

Axel: Man, you're slow.

(Axel points to the Key blade)

Axel: Every Heartless slain with that Key blade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after.

Donald: So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?

Axel: I'm not telling.

Donald: Tell us!

Sora: You...you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!

Axel: Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?

Sora: Where is Kairi?

(Axel scratches his head)

Sora: Please. Just tell me!

Axel: Look, about Kairi...I'm sorry.

Saïx: Axel!

(Saïx appears between Axel and Sora)

Axel: Uh-oh!

(Axel starts to vanish. Sora tries to run to him, but Saïx holds out his arms and stops him)

Saïx: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment.

(Axel is gone)


	2. Eight on One: The Last Charge

(Axel warps back to the Entrance Hall of headquarters, trying to relax. This isn't an easy task: he has been caught in an act of direct treachery.)

AXEL

Oh God, oh man…..

(His chakrams disappear. He falls to the floor and holds his head between his hands, bobbing back and forth. He knows he is, in a word, doomed)

(To top it all off, Xemnas has just appeared).

XEMNAS

Having fun?

AXEL

(Leaps off the ground, freaked) Master! I can explain…!

XEMNAS

It is beyond explanation, Lae…

AXEL

What??

XEMNAS

Have you forgotten your true name? Stand when you are spoken to!

(He does so, albeit reluctantly and by an unseen force)

AXEL

I have never forgotten my name-

XEMNAS

Sir!

AXEL

What does it matter? We both know I'm pretty much dead.

XEMNAS

No, dear boy, you have a chance to redeem yourself. Now be honest- _why have you betrayed us_?

AXEL

Or rather, why have _I_ gone against _your _orders?

XEMNAS

Is there honestly any difference?

AXEL

Just because you're Number One doesn't make you-

XEMNAS

Wrong Axel! I am the Organization's heart and soul-!

AXEL

You don't even have a heart! None of us do! What's the point in pretending? What's the point in seeking what isn't there?

XEMNAS

I could ask you the same question.

AXEL

Roxas IS there! He's in Sora! I know it!

XEMNAS

Denial doesn't do the body good, Number _Eight_. Roxas is gone and it is no loss. We needed Sora in retrospect, to complete the master plan.

AXEL

Oh hell to with your plan! We can function fine without hearts!

XEMNAS

You can function fine without Roxas.

AXEL

It's not the same-

XEMNAS

Actually, I think we are exactly the same Axel.

AXEL

Never_ once_ did I kill for my own gain-

XEMNAS

Bull and you know it. What about what happened in Castle Oblivion?

AXEL

That was _not_ for my own gain.

XEMNAS

Oh, did you decide to become my avenging angel of justice? Purge the ranks of all traitors?

AXEL

Yes, actually.

XEMNAS

And…

AXEL

And what?

XEMNAS

What else for? You lack a heart Axel. Nobodies never do anything out of righteousness. We rely on basic instinct and gain.

AXEL

I'm different. And….

XEMNAS

And?

AXEL

(Sheepishly)

This kid was different. I didn't want him to become just some toy for Marluxia's coup. It didn't feel right. I connected to him I guess.

XEMNAS

Why? Are you just a tool?

AXEL

No. All my existence, or lack thereof, you filled our heads with the crap that we're just meant to serve you, the darkness and our blackest desires. I just know there's more to that, and that's exactly what I told Roxas. That's probably why he left, I guess. He got as sick of it as I did. And he did something about it. Something I couldn't do just yet.

XEMNAS

So, this led you to plotting against our order?

AXEL

Well, there's only so much of Saix's goading I can handle.

MICKEY

AYAH!!!

(Mickey jumps out of the vortex and attacks Xemnas. Well, he tries to, but gets deflected by the superior and is sent flying.)

MICKEY

WAAAH!!!!

(Lands in some no-man's land)

(Okay, moving on.)

XEMNAS

Well, Axel, you can get Roxas back, y'know.

AXEL

(Eager, but hides it) Really?

XEMNAS

All you have to do is bring Sora to Darkness. Roxas will be born again, and you'll be united: together forever. Isn't that what you want?

AXEL

And Sora?

XEMNAS

Does it matter?

AXEL

I guess this is what makes us different, Xehanort.

XEMNAS

(Peeved, doesn't like the use of that name) What, _Axel_?

AXEL

I will _never _kill in cold blood.

XEMNAS

Pity. (Snaps his fingers. Dusks appear.) You have one last chance…

AXEL

Go to Hell!

(Summons his chakrams and gives his captain a good one-two. He falls, but only for a moment)

XEMNAS

Axel, you have been found guilty of treason, the punishment of which is death. Delivering it will be my honor.

AXEL

That's a pity.

XEMNAS

(Intrigued) How so?

AXEL

You'll never get that honor.

(He vanishes into thin air)

(Xemnas looks to the starlit sky and screams with fury. He motions ands summons troop's worth of Dusks)

XEMNAS

Find and kill Axel, regardless of anyone who gets in your way. Do not rest until that traitor is dead!

(The Dusks fly out in their demented way. Xemnas disappears with a look of bloody murder ignited in his eyes.)


End file.
